The Snow Of Vongola
by drago123
Summary: The Snow guardian was forgotten. The Ninth found out about it and told Reborn to find one for Tsuna and why is it connected to the new student OCs! AllOC! Yaoi!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn I only own my OC and nothing else other than the idea. Set after future arc and Mukuro is out of prison. Please R&R.**_

_**Warning: Contain yaoi and may so don't like don't read! Pairing not yet decided but now would be 18OC2769.**_

Byakuran has been defeated and the Decimo family has gone back to the past.

_Somewhere in Italy…_

"Are you sure Ninth. A snow Guardian?" "Yes I am sure Reborn. Seems like there is something in the past there are something that we have not known yet but now I would like you to help Tsuna find his snow guardian. He must have the flames and I am sure the one with the flame have a different aura the aura of white which is uncommon…" "Hmm…"

_Back to Japan…_

_Wake up Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Girly Tsuna, Uke Tsuna…_

"HIIIIII!" Tsuna jumped up and stop the alarm before it spills more of his nicknames. "That Reborn! He shouldn't give me that damn alarm clock when he went to Italy! Come to think of it his coming back today right?" Tsuna mumbled to himself before dragging his feet to the bathroom before going to the kitchen.

"Ciaossu! Dame-Tsuna!"

"HIIIIIIIII! Reborn! You're back!"

"Seams like the new alarm work just fine! And Tsuna if you dare to even break the alarm it will explode."

"HIIIIIIII!" Tsuna screeched

" Oh Tsu-kun you are awake come on a settle down and have breakfast!" Nana said.

Breakfast went on normal, if normal means things floating while annoying cow crying loudly with a chinese girl comforting him and a woman talking comfortably like those thing are normal then, yeah.

"Mom I am going to school now!" Tsuna said before closing the door behind him.

"Tenth! Good morning!" Gokudera greeted with a bow.

" Ah good morning Gokudera-kun"

" Hey Tsuna!"

"Ah Yamamoto!"

"Oi baseball freak how dare you greet Tsuna so casually!"

"Hahaha!" Yamamoto grinned stupidly.

"OI SAWADA GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME!"

"Oh onii-san!" Tsuna said

"Oi turf-top you are too loud!"

"OI SAWADA LET EXTREMELY RUN TO SCHOOL!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Without warning Ryohei grabbed Tsuna and ran while Gokudera started cussing and running while Yamamoto ran and laughed.

_During Class…_

"Okay Class listen up, we have an new student here he is from Korea and he will be joining us from today onward. You can come in now!" The teacher announced. All attention was at the door when a boy who looks about as tall as Tsuna came in. He has a pair of beautiful blue eyes with black hair which and has a pretty cute face.

"Hi everyone my name is Hiroki Mitsune (sorry can't think of any last name!) its nice to meet you all." He gave a smile that makes all the girls blush and some squeal at his adorableness.

"Mitsune-kun please sit at the empty seat beside Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi please raise your hand!" the teacher said.

"Hi nice to meet you, you can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna said. " Nice to meet you I am Yamamoto Takeshi and the guy behind glaring at you is Gokudera." "Its really nice to meet all of you." Hiroki smiled while Gokudera just continue glaring at him but Hiroki shrug it off.

.

.

.

_**Hey guys I know it is short but don't worry there will be long ones I am just asking if I should continue this or not please review! If there is non I guess I will just delete this and please tell me what weapon Hiroki should have as I am clueless as to what he should have I am thinking of daggers but I will leave it up to you all to this! This is Written by Kaishi (me and my sister share this account and she is called Michie which you won't be seeing her story for awhile as she is in the hospital…)**_


	2. The New Kid

_**Hi everyone I decided to continue this but I need you all to tell me what weapon the OC should use for now pls enjoy.**_

_**Warning: Contains Yaoi! 18OC2796 Main pairing not decided!**_

_**Starred: Guns? Not really I don't think he should use that it is too long range maybe something short range.**_

_**MadameRedx: Thanks you so much for your review I will try not to make him to strong but about him being too cute… I guess I can try to make him strong enough to make Hibari get interested in him.**_

_**Moonlight phonex101: Yeah! So damn right!**_

_**CH0C0CANDYZ: Oh right that will be answered in this chap thanks for reminding me!**_

_Chapter 1: The New Kid_

_During Lunch…_

Tsuna was walking with Hiroki to the cafeteria and surprisingly Gokudera is not with them as he had a small encounter with the infamous Poison Scorpion while Yamamoto went for baseball.

"Ne Hiroki-kun why do you have a Japanese name and how do you speak Japanese well." Tsuna ask. "Well my mom is Japanese and she gave birth to me after my father died so she named me that and then we move to Japan because of her job." "Oh sorry about that…" " Nah it's all right I don't really care my mom is really caring and I liked her a lot you should come by my house sometime her cooking is delicious!" they started laughing and talking that was when they bump into the school bullies.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna hand over you lunch money or face my fist!" one of them threatened just when Tsuna was about to scream. " And why should he your fist doesn't look that threatening." Hiroki said clearly not amused. "HIIIIIIIIIII! Don't say that!" Tsuna screeched as his mind went into complete panic mode. "Why you little fucker just because you are cute does not mean I can't punch you!" the bullies said while raising his fist and punched at the said boy. What happen next was something no one expected… the scene of Hiroki grabbing the fist of the bully. The bully was shocked for the moment and before he recovers… a punch was felt on the bully's stomach and he crashed into the wall. After a few second the other bullies ended up in the same fate.

To say that Tsuna was shocked was an understatement, who knew that the boy in that little body could pick up a fight with five seniors and he hardly breaks a sweat. "A-Ano Hiroki-kun you know how to fight?" " Yeah my mom train me as I was bullied a lot last time." "Ahh…" Unknown to them Reborn had just seen the whole thing and smirked. " Fnn looks like we found the new guardian."

"What are you crowding around for herbivore?" "EHHH! H-Hibari-san!" Hibari looked and notice the crack on the wall and some people lying around. " Who did this? Is it you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari ask as he whipped out his tonfas. Before Tsuna managed scream out his girly screeched Hiroki cut in " I am sorry I was the one who did it, but hey, they started it. It was only self-defense! And you are… oh yeah Hibari Kyouya I heard a lot about you!" "Herbivore I never seen you before who are you!" "Oh I just transfer here!"

" For breaking the wall, I am going to bite you to death!" Hibari charged right up to Hiroki and hit at his right only to have him dodge away but Hibari used this moment to try to hit him in the stomach with his right tonfa but Hiroki manage to use his hands to block it while jumping away. " Wao you interest me Omnivore." "Well what do you know have I been promoted or something." Hibari smirked and charged while Hiroki went down to kick his legs only to fail while he continued to dodge all of his attacks but still gained some bruises.

Hiroki and Hibari were panting after awhile. Both of them earn some bruises but Hiroki had earned more. Tsuna was standing in a distance not wanting to interfere. (I mean who would want do interfere.) The fight had actually gain some audience but they kept distance and they all had a shocked face as no one had actually seen someone brave enough to face Hibari. Hibari rushed in to hit him while Hiroki tried to jump away but failed resulting hit on his stomach. He fell onto the ground but not before kicking Hibari hard on the chin causing both of them to fall. All the students who were looking gasp in shock, as they never knew they will live to see the mighty Hibari fall and that includes Tsuna. (Even though he already saw Hibari fall once under Mukuro it is still a shock.)

Hibari stood up as he had suffered a lighter hit with an amused look before rushing forward to hit the smaller boy who is still clutching his stomach in pain on the ground. Hiroki saw him and quickly rolled away but still gotten a small scratch on the cheek while stood and ran seeing that he could not keep up any longer. Seeing his prey running, Hibari immediately gave chase. While the crowd stood where they were standing in shock while their brain still trying to process the fact that someone managed to make the all mighty Hibari Kyouya fall. After a while the crowd started to disperse.

"Fnn he manage to keep up with Hibari this long without any weapon he has exceeded my expectation. He is more than worthy to be in your family Dame-Tsuna." "EHHH! Reborn, when did you get here! Stop bringing my classmate to be in the mafia and I thought we had all the guardians already!" " Dame-Tsuna there is a new snow Vongola ring now and he had shown the aura to have the snow flames, he is going to be your snow guardian!" "EHHH! SNOW GUARDIAN!"

Hiroki had managed to lose Hibari and he rested under the shade of a tree panting from the earlier. " Damn that Hibari was strong!" he muttered. "Kufufu oya oya who this cute little kitten what's your name?" Mukuro who came out of nowhere asked. "Oh hello my name is Hiroki Mitsune I just transfer here. You are not from this school are you?" " That is correct my name is Rokudo Mukuro you may call me Mukuro and pardon me if I ask where do you get the bruise and scratches." "It was from a guy named Hibari." Mukuro frowned but then smirked. " Kufufu so that little sparrow gave you those, to be expected. You have a strange aura though never seen it. Oh hey you're bleeding." "Oh I thanks for telling me I will go clea…" before Hiroki had a chance to finish his sentence Mukuro licked the blooded off. Hiroki eyes widened before he shot back only to have his back hit against the tree. Hiroki winced at the pain.

"Kufufu even your blood is tasty." Mukuro's smile widened and Hiroki felt a shiver down his spine. " Now lets clean off the rest of the rest." "Get away from me you creep!" Hiroki cried as he tried to push Mukuro away only to end up in a failure.

"Pineapple! What are you doing with the Omnivore?"

.

.

.

_**Haha cliffhangers so please R&R if you want faster update and do review for what weapon the OC should have I have no idea or you could even make up weapons of your own but make sure it has a brief detail on how it looks like! See you soon!**_


	3. Love War?

_**Hi every one thanks for reviewing even though the most I get is only 5 different people to review but I thank everyone that appreciated this.**_

_**Warning contains yaoi don't like don't read!**_

_**Starred: Wao twin blades? That is a very good suggestion but I would want something that can be brought to school without anybody suspecting but I did thought of a weapon when I saw thought of twin blades thanks!**_

_**The shadow flower ninja: Glad you like it and yeah I get sick of the girl OCs. I still like them though I would go for something new.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2: Love War?**_

" _Pineapple! What are you doing with the Omnivore?"_

_._

Hiroki could see in Mukuro eyes disappointed and irritant as jumped away to dodge Hibari's tonfas. "Oya Oya, Kyouya-kun never expect you here, though I would appreciate it if you don't interfere when I play with my new toy, he as an interesting taste." Mukuro smiled slyly and Hiroki eyes twitched when he was referred to as a toy. " For trespassing school grounds and showing act of affection I am going to bite you to death." Hiroki snorted and shouted out " Hey I don't think that is considered as act of affection, it is suppose to be considered molestation you idiots!" " Kufufu, Hiroki-kun you now say this but in the end you will be screaming for my name." Mukuro disappeared in mid air as he finished his sentence.

Hiroki was about to run before the skylark can do anything but the skylark saw this and immediately grab the collar of the poor boy's uniform and said, " How dare you let him do that to you on school grounds you insulted me Omnivore!" " Hey you can't punish me for something I can prevent and to tell you I did struggled okay its not like I do it willingly you bastard!" Hibari gave Hiroki a death glare and let him go. " Omnivore follow me before I bite you to death!" Hiroki sighed before reluctantly follow the prefect.

_Back to Tsuna…_

" EHHH! SNOW GUARDIAN!" "Yes Dame-Tsuna a snow guardian it is a forgotten position ever since the first generation and it seems that very few have the flames of the snow. Even I do not know of the attributes of the snow." "W-Wait Reborn, does that there may be a Snow Arcaboleno?" "Who knows though I don't to think of that as an possibility as there will have more problems that may arise as there are too many question too be ask like why hasn't the Snow Arcaboleno show up. Gather up all your guardians tomorrow for an explanation of the Snow Guardian." "EHHH! Why not today." " That you do not need to know." Reborn smirked when he said this.

_Back to Hiroki…_

"Omnivore you're in a mess." Hibari pointed at Hiroki uniform as if proving his point. " Hmm, lets see whose fault is this!" Hiroki shouted sarcastically. Hibari frowned and went to his closet and took out a bag. "Omnivore change now before I do it for you!" Hiroki without the slightest hesitation took of his shirt to change to the new uniform. Unknown to him Hibari was staring at him look at his pale skin with a purple bruise on his stomach, which was the after effect of the fight just now. " Hibari-san thanks for the uniform." "At least now you look more pleasant." Hiroki snorted at that. "Hey Omnivore what's your name." Hiroki was surprise. _"What he chased me for the entire school hour and still do not know my name? The hell!" _Hiroki thought. "My name is Hiroki Mitsune though I was surprise that you do not know and chase me for such a long time."

Hiroki just finish the sentence and just realize that Hibari was standing really close to him, before he could react… "OWWW! WHAT THE HECK! STOP! WHAT THE HELL! OWWW!" The freaking Hibari was biting him on the neck and after a few second he finally let go of the poor boy. Hiroki had a shiver down his spine when he saw Hibari drinking his blood in a pretty seductive way. "Omnivore I do not know what the pineapple want from you but I will not lose to him!" "Hey what the hell I am not a prize or anything and besides you don't even like me!" Hibari smirked "And who says I don't?" Hiroki blushed and ran out of the room leaving the skylark alone.

_Hiroki's POV_

"What the hell was wrong with those two?" I voiced out as I walk home carrying my bag. Suddenly I felt someone's presence and manage to dodge a bullet that was aiming on my legs. I began to panic and got ready for anything to come by and was shocked by something that I never thought I would live to see, an infant carrying a gun. "What the hell!" was all I screamed out. "Fnn your reaction timing is good you definitely qualify." The infant said while disappeared. "What the hell! A blood thirsty prefect, then a perverted pineapple, now a infant carrying gun? What's next? Me joining the mafia?" I screamed.

_Reborn's POV_

"So I take you're the one who taught him how to fight Michie Mitsune?" I asked, "Of course he is a small child and needs self defense. Now back to topic why are you here? I have already retired long ago!" she snapped. "I wonder if you allow your son to join Vongola Decimo's family as the Snow guardian?" Looking at her shocked expression made me smirk.

_Hiroki's POV_

"Mum I am home!" " Oh darling welcome home." "Did something good happen you seemed a little too happy?" " Oh nothing in particular happened. Oh? What's that?" She asked pointing at the bite mark. "O-Oh th-this it is nothing at all!" I silently curse my self for stuttering while my mum looks at me amused. "Well well looks my little boys is all grown up now tell me, did a female or a male did this? You should bring that person home sometime." "M-Mum! It is not like that!" I said running up to my room, and hoping that my mom did not see my blushing face. "Okay what ever you say. Oh Hiro-kun can you help me go out and buy something the list is here!" "Fine" I replied as I change into casual clothes and of course put a plaster of the bite mark

"Ehh! Hiroki-kun." "Oh Tsuna hi" I replied. "Where are you going?" "Oh I am helping my mum get some groceries so I am heading to the market, you?" "Yeah me too and oh did Hibari-san did anything to you." I blushed a bit but quickly calm my self down and hopefully Tsuna did not see that. "Um not really." I looked at him and found that he was staring at the plaster. He suddenly turned to me and asked, "Did Hibari-san bite you?" My face immediately turns red as he said this. "He really did!" He shouted. "Hey! Its not like I wanted him or something he just did…" after that I ran to the market leaving Tsuna behind.

_Mukuro POV_

"Um Mukuro-sama?" "Yes Chrome? Didn't I tell you to keep on a lookout at the boy?" "Yes I did and apparently Hibari Kyouya have marked him…" to say that I was shocked was actually an understatement. " Chrome it appears that you must have been mistaken. There is no way that sparrow have interest in that boy." "But Mukuro-sama that boy has a bite mark on his neck after he came out of the reception room and the mark seems to be made by a human." I was now utterly shocked but quickly recovered and said "Kufufu. It seems like that little sparrow likes little animals eh? I don't mind competitions but in the end I will win. Kufufu…"

.

.

.

.

_**Oh yeah! Finally finish this chap pls R&R for faster update! See you soon!**_


	4. History And Kidnapped?

_**Sorry with the wait some things happen so I could not write for a while…**_

_**Any who here is a new chapter I hope its ok though…**_

_**Warning: Contains yaoi! **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hiroki's POV**_

I woke up as per-normal early in the morning and thank god it's a holiday today, as I would not face the two perverts! I went down to eat my breakfast. My mom left for work so I was eating alone. All was peaceful… or so I thought. I was dumbfounded as I heard a voice behind me. "Hiroki Mitsune come with me before I blow your head into bits." I saw through the side of my eyes to see the baby I dealt with yesterday and as if proving his point he push a gun against me. How the hell did that work? A baby threatening a middle school student and the hell out of him was another thing. "A-and where will we be going?" "To Sawada residence." _What the hell did Tsuna know this sadistic baby? _I mentally yelled.

And so I was following this sadistic baby or Reborn as said introduced himself earlier. Maybe I should run away… "Don't you dare or else I will blow your heads into to bits. Don't forget I know where you live." What the hell did that baby just read my mind?

_**Normal POV**_

"Oh Reborn you are finally here! HIIIIIIE! Hiroki-kun what are you doing here?" " The baby demanded I be here or he would blow my head off." Hiroki shrugged as he replied "HIIIIIIE!" "Ahaha so I guess Hiroki would be joining us?" Yamamoto laughed merrily. "So what baseball-freak I am still tenth's right-hand man and newcomer don't bother thinking of replacing me." Gokudera scowled. "Huh? Right-hand man? Tenth?" Before anyone could answer him… "Kufufu… Oya what a surprise the little kitten is here?" Mukuro appeared out of nowhere and Hibari also climbed through from the window and looked amused.

"What the hell are those two perverts doing here?" Hiroki practically screamed as he saw them. The others were looking at him confused while Reborn just smirked. "Their part of Tsuna's family." "Family?" "I am Tsuna's home-tutor while he is to become the next boss of Vongola the strongest mafia family." Silence was heard and Tsuna was expecting hell to break soon and he was right. " WHAT! MAFIA!" "Yes Yes now could you quiet down I need to give you all a briefing." Hiroki was still shocked but decided to keep quiet. "Now most of you know that in the Vongola family they have the seven flames, sky, storm, rain, thunder, sun, cloud, mist. Each of them has their properties and those I will explain to Hiroki later. But first, lets talk about the main topic. There were six guardians that accompany Giotto, Vongola Primo, or so we thought but there is actually seven. The names of the guardians are G the storm, Asari the rain, Lampo the thunder, Knuckles the sun, Alaude the cloud, Daemon the mist, and finally Dante the snow…" "The snow?" Tsuna asked which resulting having a kick from Reborn while Hiroki sweat dropped. "Yes Dame-Tsuna the snow and don't interrupt me again. The snow guardian was a forgotten guardian and there were no more successors after Primo's generation the reason was unknown and the ring was found underground where the Ninth tried to make a underground base resulting in finding the ring by accident. There was also a letter that states 'Fate will be the one to choose the owner of the ring of snow… Dante' which resulting in the Ninth sending me to find the snow guardian. Any question?"

"Wait, what the hell does this have to do with me?" Hiroki blurted out. "The reason you are here is that you are going to be in Tsuna's family as the snow guardian." "Wait what?" Tsuna and his guardians blurted out. "Reborn don't go recruiting my friends!" Tsuna practically whined. "Yeah and what the hell why the hell did you recruited me without my permission at all and how do you know if I even have the snow flame?" Hiroki cried. "Firstly you don't have a choice. Secondly you have the flame because of your aura. And by the way I did ask your mother." Reborn replied. " Wait what? My mother?"

"Didn't you know your mother was a top hitwomen before she retired? If you don't believe me go home and ask your mother she should be ho…" Before Reborn even finishes his sentence Hiroki rushed out of the house. Reborn sighed and turn to Hibari and Mukuro. "This makes you have more chance right." "Hn…" "Kufufufufu… I guess I will have to thank you Arcobaleno." Hibari and Mukuro replied before they left with Chrome of course. "Reborn what do you mean?" Tsuna asked. "Reborn-san are you sure you should let the newcomer join. And what do you mean with Hibari and Mukuro they are up to something." Gokudera asked while Reborn just smirked.

_**Hiroki POV**_

_What the hell is going on there is no way mom is a hitwomen. That's just not right!_ I practically ran home just to confirm with my mother. When I get home I saw a letter on the table. "Hiroki Mitsune, if you want your mother to be safe a sound come to abandon building alone." _What the hell mom's in danger? What should I do! Should I call the police or not? What the hell! _I cursed my bad luck and ran toward the abandon building trying to rescue my mother.

.

.

.

_**Ok sorry I know this chap is short I am still planning out the action scene and sorry for not being able to update soon. My sister's condition is getting worse but right now she is out of danger zone. Please review for faster update. The more reviews the more motivation I get!**_


End file.
